Long Time No See
by Sweet forever
Summary: Clare likes Eli and then moves away and wants to move on from Eli because she thinks that they are not meant to be. What happenes when she sees Eli again after moving? Will Clare move on? What does Eli really feel for Clare?
1. Chapter 1

Long time no see

Ch 1

Clare's prov

I'm so happy today cause today is the best day ever! Why you may ask yourself well let me start all the way from the start. It all started back when I lived in Toronto, Canada. I was in 8th grade and had a group of friends made up of me, Alli, Jenna, Eli, Conner, and Dave. All 6 of us were always hanging out together at school and out side of school.

Me and Alli are best friends and in grade 6 we meet Jenna and added her to our group. Then in 7th grade we meet Dave and Conner and we all clicked. Then came 8th grade and we started to hang out with the new kid Eli cause he was having trouble making new friends at school.

Me and the girls don't really know much about Eli we only see him when he's with Dave or Conner, but yet I started to have a crush on him and I don't even know him.

Well that went on for a while until I found out my dad had this crazy dream about living in the states. He said he wanted warmer weather and since we were always going to the states to visit family that we should move there because we have no family in Canada.

I was sad, I was leaving my school, my home, and most of all my friends, but then again I was moving to Los Angeles, California! I was very happy and anyways my friends would be able to visit in the summer and I would call/text them almost 24/7 so it was all good.

The best thing about moving was that I could finally get over that stupid crush I had on Eli! It's not that I have anything against Eli but I don't know him and on top of that I know that we are not meant to be so I needed to get over that crush!

School here is really good, my house is way bigger then the one I had in Canada, and best of all I made new friends already. My new friends are Becky, Bianca or Bi, Maya, Drew, Cam, and Adam.

Little insider, Bi and Drew are dating, Becky and Adam are dating but are having a hard time because of Becky's parents and Maya and Cam like each other but none of them say anything. It's kinda like me with Eli except Eli doesn't like me back. Ahhhh I have to get over him and fast cuase i just know he is not the one for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no see

Ch 2

Eli's prov

I open up twitter on my phone and see Clare is following me so I decide to follow her back, it's would be nice to see how she is doing over there in the states. I don't ever think I could do what she is doing, moving so far away from my home and friends.

I'm starting to like this girl in my school her name is Julia and she is just a beauty with her dark eyes and her raven black hair like mine. I really want to ask her out but I'm too scared she'd say no.

2 weeks later

Well I told Julia about my feeling and she doesn't feel the same way. I knew she didn't like me but I was just so stupid and still asked her out and now I lost a good friend, now when ever we see each other it's just awkward because she is now trying to not "lead me on".

Clare's prov

2 weeks before Eli got rejected

Who is this girl Eli keeps taking pictures with? Ahhhh I thought I was over him but every time I see a photo of him and this girl ahhh I just feel so jealous! Why do I have to feel this way?

2 weeks later

Well thank God he finally stopped uploading photos of him and who ever that girl was. I don't know what happen but I'm glad I don't have to see that girls face again.

End of school

OMG school finally ended! I'm so happy! The best part about this is that I'm going to Canada to visit my friends! OMG what I'm I going to do when I see Eli? Something I didn't tell you is that he knows that I like him cause my friends always made stupid faces when he was around me.

Eli's prov

Clare has really changed ever since she moved she got bangs, cut her hair shot, and now has cute curls. She really has changed a lot! She looks really pretty, well she was always pretty but this is a more grown up pretty. I think I'm starting to like her and I don't know why cause we never really talked that much.

Clare's prov

I'm so excited, I'm getting on the plane on my way to Toronto Canada! I'm going to see my friends again, and oh I'm going to see Eli again too. I kinda feel happy to see him again but sad cause he may like some other girl and nervous too cause I still like him a little. On the other hand I'm really happy for Ali and Dave they are finally together and Becky and Adam are getting there. I do wish that this wasn't happening cause now me and Eli are going to be the third wheel and that means more alone time for us and more chances for me to make a fool of myself for liking him.


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no see

Ch 3

Clare's prov

I'm finally here! OMG! I'm so happy, I'm going to see my friends! As I'm getting out of the plane I see my aunt( I'm going to be staying in her house). "Honey!" My aunt yelled at me as she saw me. "Hey aunt Lily! I missed you so much!" I greet her. "Oh baby you must be tired and very hungry lets get this show on the road and go home so I can cook some dinner and unpack everything!" She said in a very cheery voice.

I ate and finished unpacking and logged into my twitter and posted "Finally in Toronto! I really missed this place!" After that I went to sleep cause I really was tired.

Eli's prov

Clare is finally in Toronto, this is great. I know I shouldn't feel this way cause right now I'm dating Imogen, but I don't know I have this feeling that is telling me that Imogen isn't the one for me. Well right now I'm to tired to think about this so I'm going to bed and think about it in the morning.

Clare's prov

I woke to the smell of bacon, mmmmmm, I really love aunt Lily and her cooking! After eating I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and curled my hair, then picked out an cute outfit, jean shorts, a bright pink t-shirt, brown combat boots, black ray bands, and a brown Native American style purse.

I called my friends and asked them if they could meet me at the park and they all said yes. I was about to walk into the park when I was tackled by my girls. "We missed you!" They both screamed into my ears. "Well you guys definitely know how to make a girls feel missed!" I say surprised by what they did but very happy they did. We all laughed. I got up and walked to the boys. Who's the girl next to Eli? OMG he has a...no it couldn't be, he can't have a girlfriend, can he? With that thought in my mind I already feel depressed, but I still smile since I am still happy to with my friends again.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" I say as I go and hug each one and by the time I get to Eli I saw that the girl was giving a jealous look. "Wow Clare you really have changed! No more long hair and you look more grown up." Eli said to me. Looked down so that no one could see me blush. "Thank you" I say but it was almost a whisper that no one could hear.

"Well come on let's have some fun!" Yelled Ali. Everyone got on their bike or skate board. "Oh I didn't bring a skate board or bike, so what I'm I going to do?" They all looked at each other not knowing what to do. "Oh you can use my skateboard if you want." Eli suggested. "But what are you going to use then?" I asked. "Oh I have roller blades in my backpack." He answered me. "Thank you Eli. Oh by the way guys, would guys mind to introduce me to her." I said pointing at the girl next to Eli. "Oh...um...this is my girlfriend Imogen." Great! Why does this have to happen to me? I felt like going back to California and crying in my room! But I can't so I have to hold it in and act cool about this. I fix a smile on my face and say "that's great. I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy." I say with in a happy tone but if you know me well like Ali and Jenna you can notice the sadness in my voice.

Eli's prov

Well Clare obviously doesn't like me, so I guess this little crush I have on her is just pointless. Why would I even have a crush on her when I have Imogen, she's an amazing girl, well maybe she is but I just don't think she's the one for me.

Clare's prov

After playing around in the park me and the girls decided to have a girls night. We all went to Ali's house and ordered pizza and watched movies. Ounce we finished the 3rd movie in a row Ali turned the TV off and walked up to me and asked "So I guess you're not over Eli are you?" "Ali I don't want to talk about this." I said. "Come on talking will make you feel better." Jenna suggested. "Fine. I thought after not seeing him for so long I would move on but I haven't when he started posting pictures of this other girls on his twitter I got super jealous and now that I know he has a girlfriend I'm super sad about it." I said super fast but slow enough for them to understand. " "well don't lose all your hopes, I heard from Dave that Eli is having second thoughts about dating her." Ali informed me. "Guys no! I'm not going to date Eli. I don't think a long distance relationship is going to work because me and Eli don't even know each other that well." I explain. "Well why don't you start texting and calling him here and there, you know so you can build a friendly relationship with him and maybe after getting to know you he will fall madly in live with you and ask you out." Jenna said. She had me persuaded up until she said badly in love cause that would never happen.

"You lost me at badly in love." I say. "Well it could happen" she say in very positive tone. I roll my eyes at her. We say our goodbyes as my aunt honks her horn from her car telling me its time for me to go. I would love to think that he can fall in love with me but I just know that's just lying to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Long time no see

Ch 4

Clare's prov

After going home from Ali's house I toke a short shower and went to bed. I couldn't really fall asleep thinking about what the girls said to me about Eli liking me. I know it can't be true but I can't help but hope that it is true.

I woke up the next day ready to start a new day. Today we were all going to eat together at McDonalds and then watch movie. I put on ripped jeans, black combat boats, a black tang top, and a red plaid shirt with none of the buttons done.

I went outside and started to walk when I started to hear footsteps behind me and I started to get scared. I stared to walk faster when out of nowhere I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and was greeted by Eli's cute laugh. "What are you doing?" I asked him a bit annoyed yet reliefs that it wasn't some crazy killer. "I'm on my way to meet up with you and the rest of the group." "Oh ok" I try a acting cool. "You want to walk together since we are going to the same place anyways?" He asked me. I was so happy but I had to hid it. "Um sure. Why not." We didn't really talk after that. When we got there Imogen was there and she didn't look very happy to see me and Eli coming together.

We all walked into McDonalds but Imogen grabbed Eli's hand and stayed outside for a while.

Eli's prov

I knew this was coming the second she saw me and Clare walking together. "What the hell was that?!" She yelled a me. "That was me and Clare walking together because we found each other when we were on our way here." I simply answer her. I'm really getting tired of her jealousy. "Eli I'm not dumb! What the hell do you see in her that I don't have?" Does she really think me and Clare are going out? "Imogen me and Clare are just friends! Clare would never go out with a guy that is already taken!" She just looked at me and said nothing. "You want to know something. We are through. I can't take it with you and your jealousy, my friends can't stand to be with you more then 5 minutes, and...and I just feel like we aren't meant to be." There I said it and you know what I feel great! "You know what Eli, screw you! Have fun with your stupid friends!" She yelled at me then walked away.

Clare's prov

What I would do and give to know what's going on outside cause its been a really long time. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the doors open and in walks Eli. Wait he's alone. Does this mean? No, it has to be! They broke up! And the best part is he doesn't even look hurt cause he has the biggest smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Long time no see

Ch 5

I'm so sad today. I'm leaving Canada to go home today and I just don't want to! I want to stay here with my friends, and live here in Toronto the place I call home. I put on black sweatpants, a red tang top, black converses, and my black ray bands. Off to the airport.

Me and all my friends are going to the airport together that way we can be together till the last minute. 10 or 15 minutes later after we all got to the airport they called my flight. "Well I guess this is it. I'll be counting done the days until next summer cause its the only thing I look forward to."

"Us too! Right guys?" Said Ali. "Yeah" said everyone else in agreement. "And we can always Skype, talk on oovoo, text, and call." Added Jenna. "Can't wait to see you next summer." Conner told me. "We are really going to miss you. It's never the same without you girl." Dave said to me. Everyone had said their goodbyes but Eli. All eyes on him now. Eli look up and says "well before I didn't know you that well but in the time that you were here I got a chance to know you better and well I'm going to miss you a lot. You are a lot of fun."

My heart melted when he said that! I can't feel my knees. What do I say to that?! "Umm the same goes for you Eli. I feel like we have gotten to know each other slot better." We all hug each other and I sadly walk away from my friends, well not even, they are my family.

Eli's prov

Just when things with Clare were starting to get better cause now I'm single she just has to leave! Why?!


End file.
